With the development of image processing technologies, more and more image collection devices are provided with a panoramic shoot function, and multiple photos shot in a panoramic shooting mode are spliced by using a predetermined image splicing algorithm to obtain a panoramic image having a wider angle of view. Generally, when a user needs to collect a panoramic image by using an image collection device having the panoramic shoot function, the user usually needs to find and operate a physical or virtual trigger module (for example, a physical button or a virtual touch key) corresponding to a panoramic shooting mode. In some possible scenarios, sometimes the user even needs to search levels of menus to find the trigger module corresponding to the panoramic shooting mode.